


電競 段子09

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發真人真事改編(我朋友與他情人的可愛故事)因為太可愛了所以跟大家分享文非現實向





	電競 段子09

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 真人真事改編(我朋友與他情人的可愛故事)  
> 因為太可愛了所以跟大家分享
> 
> 文非現實向

*****

 

韓王浩被醫生告誡不能喝咖啡，特別是冰的咖啡。他很委屈。

「想睡覺的時候怎麼辦啊？」  
「就睡啊反正現在又沒什麼比賽要準備。」  
「啊西……」

就不該打電話給這個人訴苦的。

「我也不是很常喝嘛，偶爾喝可以吧？」  
「騙人呢每次看到你都拿著的。」  
「哥你跟我也很少見的。」  
「上次還叫基仁買呢。」  
「我、我跟基仁也很少見！」  
「嗯——」

那頭都不說話了，像是不想理會，但從細細拉高的嗓音又彷彿可以見到他微微揚著嘴角依著韓王浩耍賴的樣子。

「那麼想喝的話，我幫你喝吧。」複而開口，調子還是沉沉靜靜，略帶那麼一點細微的親暱。

「好啊！」韓王浩很開心，一起喝的話自己罪惡感肯定不那麼大的，醫生的囑咐要遵守，但是事情總是要循序漸進的嘛！

「王浩就買王浩喜歡的口味——」

韓王浩開心點頭，覺得對方真貼心。

「我就幫王浩喝完，再跟王浩分享心得。」

「哥！！」這是森氣氣的韓王浩。

森氣氣的韓王浩想起之前抽到的籤，氣噗噗的說狠話。

「難怪之前抽籤說男人的話不可信，哥你失去我的信任了。」韓王浩想著如果這人敢拿他任何一次ad sorry的經驗說嘴他就要跟他斷交一個禮拜。

對面只是笑笑的。

「那哥說下週去找你——」

「——王浩信不信？」

韓王浩最討厭這個人了。

 

*****

 

20181015


End file.
